Fallin' For You
by edger230
Summary: Po is confused. Tigress has been acting... different. What does it mean?


**You guys voted on my poll and you got Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat. Here's the songfic you've been waiting for!**

Po was more confused than ever. For about two weeks now Tigress had been acting… different. Every day was the same. She would get up in the morning the same way as always, since she was required to and train the whole day like everyone else. But she was different when training because she would go outside at the beginning and not return until dinner time. At dinner she would eat silently and never look up from her noodles.

One day, after Tigress walked out the door, without anyone knowing Po snuck out the front door and very quietly, followed her. He snuck silently, hiding when he had to and finally saw her near the ironwood trees. He hid so she wouldn't see him but she looked so lost in it he started to wonder if it was necessary.

He saw her punching the trees and remembered what she had told him on the way to Gongmen City about how she punched them to become hardcore. He heard her say to herself, "I'm hardcore. I'm hardcore." over and over again. He finally, as quietly as he could tip toed back to the Jade Palace. He wasn't too quiet but Tigress didn't seem to notice him.

As he walked back he thought to himself, _What was she doing that for?_ When he got back to the Jade Palace he continued to train but could only think about Tigress. He decided he would ask her that night.

That night he was walking towards her room when he heard something soft that sounded like a guitar. It got a little louder and then Po heard something that shocked him. Tigress was softly singing. She was playing the guitar and singing. He didn't even know she had a guitar, but he quietly listened.

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to do_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Po was pretty shocked but at the same time, everything made sense. She was in love with someone but she knew she was hardcore so she wasn't supposed to be. She was punching the trees to gain that back. He continued to listen.

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Po very quietly pushed open the door. Tigress was facing the wall so instead of noticing continued to sing while still playing her guitar.

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spilling out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to _

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you _

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

After Tigress had strummed the last few notes, Po was speechless. He was amazed and shocked at the same time. Before he could stop himself he said, "That was beautiful."

Tigress jumped and slowly turned around. Po thought for sure she was going to let him have it but she just stood there wide eyed. After a long silence, Po finally spoke up.

"It all makes sense. You're in love. That's why you've been acting so strange." he said.

There was another long silence until Tigress sighed and said, "It's true. But… he'll probably never love me."

Po's eyes grew wide as Tigress sat down on her bed. He walked up to her bed and sat down next to her. "Tigress, look at me." he said. She slowly looked at him. "If he doesn't like you back, he's an idiot. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're strong, beautiful, courageous and just plain amazing. Take it from someone who knows that."

Tigress smiled. "If he can't see that," Po continued, "He's doesn't deserve"- Po was cut off by Tigress pressing her lips to his. He was shocked but he wasted no time and immediately kissed her back. After what seemed like forever, the two pulled apart.

Po smiled. "So it's me?" he asked. Tigress nodded.

Po quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you Tigress." he said.

"I love you too." Tigress replied.

The End

Check my profile page for my next poll!


End file.
